The Andrazco hijack
by TimelessCreations
Summary: When River Song stumbles upon the TARDIS she finds herself face to face with her new "husband". The two women are soon plunged into a Missy filled madness when the TARDIS is hijacked. Some Fluff, will become NSFW. Work in progress.


The Doctor stood up and her eyes slowly focused on the tardis console.

Her whole body felt like it was broken, just moments ago she'd been blasted through the doors of the TARDIS by the gunfire of a Judoon squadron as she tried to resist arrest. She probably should have realised the little girl they were surrounding was the Child Queen of the Andraz, not a hostage, and they were her hired body guards.

"Sometimes," she thought out loud, laughing to herself through the pain "I should probably think before I go charging up to people twice my size, I'm not as tall as I used to be."

And that was true, of all Thirteen of her previous bodies, this one was her smallest, even if it was only a centimeter smaller than her Seventh and besides... she was significantly less broad.

The TARDIS hummed in solidarity, almost warning her that although she was older and wiser than ever, at 2000 years old she should know to be more careful.

"Stop worrying dear." She said whilst stroking the console, "when have I ever got into more trouble than I could handle?" The TARDIS let out a low growl and the console hummed beneath her fingers. "Okay, point taken."

Without warning, there was a knock on the TARDIS door. The Doctor whipped her head around, pulling the monitor across to her so she could see who was outside, and pushed the pedal down on the floor with her foot to dispense a custard cream.

"Have I mentioned how much I like this new desktop before?" she whispered to the machine before turning back to the monitor, a hooded figure was stood outside. She found herself overcome with curiosity, a familiar emotion for this version of herself.

The figure raised their hand to the TARDIS door once again to knock, and when they were greeted with silence, quietly pushed the TARDIS door open. The Doctor quickly dashed behind one of the Crystal pillars in the control room, keeping her eyes glued to the figure but making sure the intruder couldn't see her. The latch on the door clicked shut behind the figure and they raised their cloaked arms to lower the hood. A mass of curly blonde hair tumbled out as the hood fell, and the Doctor held back a shocked yelp, clamping her own hand down over her mouth.

The woman laughed flirtateously with the Tardis, who dimmed the light emitting from the large columns in anticipation.

"Hello gorgeous, where shall we go this time?" River Song said to the ship, grinning. "I LOVE the new look, very otherworldly, is my Husband going a phase?" The TARDIS responded with a series of high notes. Almost like a chuckle.

"You could say that." The Doctor remarked as she side stepped into Rivers view.

River Song thought she knew her husband better than anybody in the universe, but even he could surprise her.

She'd been on Darillium with him for 15 years so far. Neither of them felt any different from the night they arrived to watch the singing towers, but that may have been because not a single Darillium day had passed during that time. The Doctor and River had spent all the time they could exploring the universe and getting into trouble. However of late River found herself craving an adventure of her own, like she used to have before they settled down. One that didn't involve her Scottish companion, and that's how she ended up stranded on the planet Andrazco, in the Nebula of Piltrane. A nearly successful bank heist had lead to the destruction of her vortex manipulator, but luck would have it, whilst she was crossing the market place with no way home, her head covered to not show her pursuers who she was, she heard that familiar wheeze, shortly followed by shooting, and instinctively ran in the direction of the noises.

Surprised she was when she saw a redecorated TARDIS, the royal blue dimmed into a greener hue, the white sign turned black and opened the doors to a crystallized haven. She thought The Doctor must have gone on one of his own adventures (which she knew he took when she wasn't around) and reconfigured the desktop in a moment of madness. She did love the new look, wondering when the Doctor must have had the time to do it up, and where on the planet he must be if he didn't open his door to her, planning to take the ship home, where she could programme it to return to its current spot without her, as if she (and the TARDIS) had never left.

Her scheming was cut short when a smaller woman stepped out from behind a TARDIS Pillar. This woman was northern, from the sound of her yorkshire accent, with short blonde hair and dark green eyes, that held a wisdom older than the years her face allowed. River felt her heart stop with the same electricity flowed through her body every time she met a new version of her Husband... now wife.

The Doctor smiled softly at River, not daring to believe she was really there. It had been over 500 years since the last time she'd seen her wife. Knowing that she was going to the Library and still letting her leave was one of the hardest losses the Doctor had to suffer. She never really got over the pain she felt knowing that River was gone from the world, even if she was never truly gone from the Doctor. Kept alive in the library database, the Doctor knew River was, or would be, at peace in the end, but she still felt guilt for not keeping her safe. She stood still, with her hands in her coat pocket, just staring at the taller woman for a few moments, drinking in the face she so longed to see.

"Were you always this tall?" She mused. River blinked momentarily, before letting out a laugh that filled the Tardis with warmth and light. The Crystal pillars brightened, causing every corner of the console room to flood with colour, blues and bronzes and deep deep oranges. Alien, but still familiar to River.

"I think that was you, sweetie." River smiled before walking up to the doctor and kissing her softly on the lips. She couldn't believe how differently each Doctor reacted to her, this one was softer, scared even, from the moment she crossed the room. She still wasn't sure even after all this time whether each Doctor would feel cheated when she spent time with another, she never really asked, but in the end, they were all the same person, and she loved each version she met. New casing, same software.

The Doctor felt Rivers lips touch hers and felt the air she'd be holding in her lungs leave her body as she breathed out into the other womans arms. She may be newer, but River certainly felt like home no matter who she was.

They pulled apart.

"So where are you now?" She asked, it was time to Sync their diaries.

"Much ahead of wherever you may be." The Doctor said sadly, averting her gaze from Rivers. River wasn't sure how to take that information, realising the sadness and nerves this version felt were because she hadn't seen her in a very long time. "But where are you?" The Doctor continued.

"We just saw the dance of the 24 disciples," Said River, "and stopped them performing the ritual of the Getisse."

"Didn't we go home after that?" The Doctor asked, not remembering visiting this planet before today.

"Ah well... yes." River replied cheekily, "but darling you MUST have known I'd be sneaking out, just like you."

The Doctor feigned surprise, and as she went to respond to her wifes comment, they found themselves on the ground as the TARDIS began to rock violently from side to side, like somebody was trying to tip it over.

River pulled out her guns from her leg holsters and whipped around to face the door.

"RIVER, WHAT DID YOU DO?" The Doctor yelled as she felt the TARDIS begin to rise, like it had been hijacked.


End file.
